Mi camino a seguir
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: La noche había llegado. Dejaría que su corazón corriera a alcanzar su destino. Porque solo había un sitio a donde ir. Ese lugar donde sabía que su camino hacia la oscuridad cobraría verdadero sentido. Madam Satán/Sabrina Spellman. Lilith/Mary Wardwell/Sabrina.


**Descargo:** Los personajes de "**El mundo oculto de Sabrina"** no me pertenecen, desde luego. Aunque la trama sí, por lo tanto esta historia no se puede reproducir, copiar, ni vender para sacar rédito económico o cualquier otro fin.

**Advertencia:** Mujer/Mujer. Nada grave, ni muy retorcido.

Por favor, si no te gusta la temática o la elección de la pareja, busca algo que se apegue a tus ansias de lectura.

Dicho esto, a leer.

_**Mi camino a seguir **_

Me senté en la cama con el sudor recorriendo mi rostro. ¡Por Satán! ¿Qué acababa de soñar? Las manos me temblaban ligeramente y sentía un cosquilleo incómodo.

_¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!_, remarqué en mi mente. Estas pesadillas debían terminar.

Salem se acercó a mí, inquieto.

—Tranquilo. No es lo que piensas—mentí y él lo supo al instante, contestándome con un ruido grave y acusador.

—¿Y que se supone que haga?—pregunté en voz baja, exaltada—. No puedo…no debo. Tiene un millón de años más que yo. Hasta no hace tanto, era la concubina de mi padre. Es una locura… ¿te das cuenta cuales serían las consecuencias?

Salem saltó a mi cama, mirándome inquisidoramente, alentándome… ¿alentándome? ¿Había escuchado lo que le había dicho?

Acomodé mi cabello revuelto. Los nervios me recorrían entera. ¿En qué momento Harvey, Nick y mi vida de adolescente despreocupada se habían esfumado? ¿En qué instante mis deseos e impulsos solo respondían a un solo llamado, a una sola persona?...No podía seguir en la misma situación, noche tras noche. Me tomé el rostro y lo froté con fuerza. ¿Y qué si lo hacía? Me pregunté de pronto. No, no…estaba mal. Mi tía Z jamás lo aceptaría…la mataría. La perseguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Respiré profundo, tratando de tranquilizarme. Ya no iba a poder dormir.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito el día que nuestros caminos se enlazaron! ¡Malditos todos!_

Salem se alejó, saltando de la cama con actitud disgustada. Claro, para él era todo más sencillo…era un gato y prácticamente hacía lo que se le antojaba. Lo miré irritada.

Aparté las mantas y me levanté de la cama.

La noche estaba preciosa, pude observar al correr un poco las cortinas. Ideal para salir a dar una vuelta… ¿Qué? Mi cerebro ya pensaba por sí solo. Me mordí el labio con fuerza, frustrada… ¿Lo haría? ¿Iría? Miré el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche. Era una confirmación, me había vuelto loca. Faltaban diez para las tres de la madrugada. ¿De verdad lo haría? ¿Saldría a su encuentro?

Me paré frente al espejo de pie y con un suave chasquido de dedos me vestí con un sencillo suéter bordó y un pantalón negro ajustado. Una cinta para el cabello del mismo color y unas zapatillas chatas con hebilla. Simple, pero presentable, concluí asintiendo satisfecha.

Salem me dio su aprobación moviendo su cola en la esquina más aleja de mi habitación.

—Aquí vamos—dije asintiendo, aceptando que había llegado el momento y que no podía echarme atrás.

Las hurtadillas jamás se me habían dado bien. Bajé las escaleras tratando de no hacer ni el menor ruido. La casa estaba a oscuras y por un momento creí haber escuchado la voz de Ambrose a mis espaldas. Me giré violentamente, inventando a toda velocidad una buena escusa, pero para mi fortuna no había nadie. Mi mente y la adrenalina estaban volviéndome paranoica. Salí al porche y sin demoras comencé a correr. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Solo la luna me acompañaba en la oscuridad de la noche, resguardando el secreto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Me detuve y miré un segundo sobre mi hombro. Jadeé con el corazón golpeado violentamente dentro de mi pecho. ¿Y si alguien me seguía? ¿Y si alguien me veía? ¿Y si una de mis tías se enteraba? No, eso no ocurriría. Sería cuidadosa.

Mis pies comenzaron a trotar nuevamente.

Greendale estaba en profunda calma. Desde luego, eran las tres de la madrugada, me recordé. Avancé con rapidez por la calle principal. Un par de cuadras y doblé, acobijándome en las sobras.

Todo mi cuerpo se frenó en seco. La parte fácil había concluido. Llegar hasta su puerta me había tomado solo diez minutos. De todas formas me faltaba el aire… La falta de ejercicio era evidente. ¿Y si me iba de regreso? , pensé por un momento. Tal vez no era buena idea. Tal vez había sido una pésima decisión. Y mientras me debatía en regresar a la soledad de mi habitación, una figura oscura se movió detrás del cristal de la puerta. ¡Maldición! ¡Ya era tarde!

—¡Sabrina!

—Lilith… Señorita Wardwell—ahogué con el terror del rechazo, corriendo por mis extremidades—. Yo…yo—balbuceé en un intento de explicar mi presencia a esas horas de la madrugada. Estaba preciosa. Lucía solamente una bata de satén negro, atada su cintura. Llevaba el cabello alborotado como de costumbre y esa expresión de sexy desprecio, dibujada en sus labios—. Yo…es qué…—no lograba articular absolutamente nada. ¡Por Satán! Parecía una idiota, temblando de pies a cabeza. Pero antes de que siguiera haciendo el ridículo, ella me detuvo.

—Entra—me dijo autoritaria, alzando una de sus finas cejas.

No lo dudé. La miré profundamente y avancé. Crucé el umbral de la entrada y antes de cerrar la puerta, su mano rozó la mía, dándole a mi enloquecido corazón la respuesta que estaba buscando…Ella era mi destino y era inútil seguir retrasándolo.

Sus ojos celestes me miraron intensamente y supe que a partir de ese momento todo sería más sencillo. Lo haríamos juntas. Recorreríamos este camino infernal unidas…ella y yo…y mis tías…persiguiéndonos hasta el fin del mundo para matarnos….Bueno, luego ya pensaría como les daba la noticia, incluyendo a Lilith en la familia….

Sus labios en los míos me hicieron olvidar todo razonamiento. Era todo lo que había soñado. Cerré los ojos extasiada y dejé el miedo atrás al sentir su cálido abrazo. No podía creerlo. Por fin estaba sucediendo.

Fue en ese instante que sentí como cada pieza se unía armónicamente… ¿Por qué había demorado tanto?

Después de incontables noches de insomnio, de llantos ahogados y de absurdos miedos injustificados, ahora podía afirmar que mi único camino a seguir era a su lado.

_**Alphania Hodel**_

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Para inaugurar este 2020 les traigo un Shot de algo distinto. Me ha encantado la serie del Mundo oculto de Sabrina. Y Madam Satán…omg. Ya me he convencido. Me gustan puras viejas locas, con tendencias psicóticas y sin peinar. (Risa preocupada). **

**Bueno espero que les gustara y díganme que les ha parecido, si quieren que vuelva a escribir sobre ellas o de otra pareja de la serie. Por cierto, Zelda y Madam Satán se ven muy bien juntas.**

**Abrazos y comenten. **


End file.
